To participate in the activities of the Central Oncology Group, whose objectives are the development, conduct and reporting of those studies related to the treatment of a wide range of human cancers which could be best carried out through group effort. Studies include Phase I, Phase II, Phase III, Adjuvant, Surgical and Immunologic Projects.